Rachel and Ghostfreak
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ghostfreak was always a scary ghost who scared others away, but there was one girl he had a soft spot for and would never scare her. Rated T for a little action violence. Fluff with Ghostfreak showing his soft side!


**Sakura Kudo requested this one. Here you go, amiga! Enjoy!**

**Ben 10 and Ghostfreak both belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. There are two author's notes in the story and Ghostfreak looks exactly like he did in the Ben 10 episode "The Last Laugh." I own nothing. **

**Rachel and Ghostfreak**

Rachel was in her apartment as she hummed a song while grabbing some dinner. Once her plate was all made up, she set it down to get a fork. When she turned back, to her surprise, the plate was floating in mid-air. Then her surprise turned to amusement.

"Hey, Ghostfreak," she said aloud.

The ghost-like alien turned visible. "How did you know it was me?" he asked her curiously.

"Because you're the only one that can turn invisible like that," she said.

"True enough," Ghostfreak chuckled at her.

They sat down at the table and Rachel ate her dinner. She offered Ghostfreak some, but he declined.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Just wanted to pay a visit," he admitted. "How have you been?"

"Alright," she said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "That's odd," Rachel said. "I wasn't expecting anyone."

Ghostfreak sensed Rachel's uneasiness and turned invisible, silently floating beside her to see who had come.

Rachel opened the door a crack and saw Ryan standing there. "Ryan? What are you doing here? And how'd you know I live here?"

"I followed you and I wanted to spend time with you," said Ryan.

"Well, you're not coming in," Rachel said firmly.

"Oh, but I am," said Ryan as he shoved against the door, making Rachel stumble back in surprise. She quickly got her senses about her and looked at Ryan with anger as he began to approach her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a voice out of nowhere.

Ryan looked around to see who had spoken. Rachel knew that Ghostfreak was around somewhere.

"Ghostfreak, help," she whispered, knowing he'd hear her.

Ryan suddenly grabbed at his face, moaning in pain. Rachel smiled at that, knowing that he had no doubt suffered a punch from Ghostfreak. The alien might have been invisible, but he sure could pack a punch.

Ghostfreak now became visible to the two humans. Ryan looked at him wide-eyed. "A ghost?" he said. Then he laughed. "Good impression, Rachel."

"That's no impression, Ryan. He's real," Rachel said.

"Yeah, well, he's not scary," Ryan scorned.

"You want to see something scary, boy?" asked Ghostfreak in a voice that was between angry and smug. **(A/N: I borrowed that bit from the Ben 10 episode "The Last Laugh" when Ghostfreak fights Zombozo, so that belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action)**

Rachel recognized that voice all too well and she stood behind Ghostfreak to make sure she wouldn't see the horror he hid inside his body and only used to frighten his opponents to death.

Sure enough, Ghostfreak pulled away the two halves of his front to reveal an array of black and white stripped tentacles to Ryan. Ryan's eyes grew wide and he screamed as he ran out of the apartment, his screams echoing for a few minutes afterwards.

Chuckling, Ghostfreak put himself back together again and turned to Rachel. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "What is it about that attack that has all enemies screaming at you?"

Ghostfreak considered telling her that it was the inside of his body which looked like a decaying compost pile oozing green and purple slime, but decided against it. Rachel always got nightmares from horrific things and he didn't want to be the cause of that. **(A/N: To my knowledge, the inside of Ghostfreak's body was never shown in the cartoons, so I just made this up and could think of nothing more gross than decaying compost and green and purple slime. Ew, that really grosses me out)**

"They're just afraid of the tentacles that come out," he said to her, which was partially true.

Rachel knew that Ghostfreak was being considerate about her having nightmares if she did see, so she figured it was too horrific and that was what scared the enemies out of their wits.

"Come now," said Ghostfreak. "You should get some rest."

It was time for bed, so Rachel didn't argue with the ghost-like alien. She just went up to her room and got in her pajamas. When she came out to climb in bed, Ghostfreak was there waiting for her and he tucked her in, just like he used to do when she was little.

"Goodnight, Ghostfreak," she said with a yawn.

Ghostfreak settled down beside her and stroked her forehead affectionately. "Goodnight, Rachel," he said. "Pleasant dreams."

With a smile on her face, Rachel fell asleep and Ghostfreak did one more check on the apartment to make sure everything was in order. Once it was, he went back and lay down on Rachel's bed.

Stroking her forehead one more time, Ghostfreak gave in to the gentle call of sleep.


End file.
